


"Lick Me"

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by this post on Tumblr: http://multiarty.tumblr.com/post/147012797546</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lick Me"

Hannibal had just added the truffle oil. (Meatloaf for the third week in a row. It had to be love). He was up to his wrists when the door flew open. A breathless Will grabbed him by the elbow.  


“Let’s go.”  


The bowl spun and wobbled as Will dragged him by the shirt sleeve. “Will, I -”  


“It has to be now.” Blind determination made Will a man on a mission.  


Hannibal stumbled, trying to wipe his hands on his apron. “What has to be.”  


It wasn’t the shove that nearly knocked Hannibal down. It was the words that came with it.  


“I want you to lick me.”  


Hannibal’s knee slammed into the stairs. “Ow!”  


“Upstairs. Now.” Will fixed his eyes on the upper landing, practically bouncing. As if even looking at Hannibal might change his mind.  


For weeks he’d managed to avoid it. There was intimacy and there was intimacy. Hannibal’s mouth was among the seven wonders but there were certain places he didn’t want it to be. He’d managed to dodge and deflect. Asking for kisses instead. On a few occasions, resorting to flipping Hannibal on his back and grinding him into a frenzy.  


It wasn’t exactly accurate to say that he’d suddenly found the nerve. More like the idea had sprouted roots. Over the past few days, he’d spent more time than he’d ever admit obsessing over Hannibal’s tongue. The little bit of gif-heavy research didn’t help either.  


“Now, Hannibal!”  


Hannibal made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a whine. Will herded after him as he scrambled up the stairs. By the time he made it to the bedroom, Hannibal was already patting the spot beside him. It was the quietest Will had ever seen him. Like he might explode if he didn’t say something.  


Hannibal’s eagerness cast his nerves in sharp relief.  


“Maybe I should grab a shower.”  


“No!”  


Hannibal leapt up and grabbed his wrist. “No. No. You’re fine.”  


“But -”  


“No buts.”  


“Han-”  


Will’s next words were swallowed up when his face hit the pillows. Hannibal’s hands were everywhere. Tossing his shoes, clawing at his waist band. A rough tug lifted his ass in the air.  


“Ahh!”  


“Relax, Will.”  


It might have been more soothing if Hannibal’s hair didn’t tickle so much.  


“Ow!”  


Biting? No one told him there would be biting.  


A groan might have come from either of them. Will was too lost in the feel of Hannibal sucking a bruise on his ass.  


Oh god.  


He gasped as Hannibal’s fingers splayed and spread. Rutting against the sheets, Will lifted into warm breath.  


“H-Hannibal …”  


The first flick launched him towards the headboard. Whimpering, Will buried his face in the pillow. A hum vibrated on the frequency of his lewdest thoughts. His hips rocked harder. Hannibal’s fingers pressed in as he worked his tongue from every angle. Lush strokes that left Will wondering why he’d ever resisted.  


Hannibal huffed in a much needed breath.  


Will wiggled and whined. “Don’t stop.”  


Nosing up the crease, Hannibal’s smile slid wet against him. “Only if you promise to say it again.”  


Twitching at the tease of a finger, Will lifted on his elbows. So tight he would have begged. His head dropped between his shoulders like a white flag. No matter how smug Hannibal’s tone, there were no losers this round.  


His breath puffed ragged. Clutching the pillow, a smile crept in. 

“Lick me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)


End file.
